My Sun
by Indi.S-chan
Summary: Dia pergi. Meninggalkan dunia. Meninggalkan teman, sahabat, keluarga. Bahkan kekasihnya, Hinata. Banyak hal yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya Hinata menuangkan semua perasaannya ketika menulis sebuah puisi. Untuk ia yang telah pergi. RnR?


Holla XD...

Hm... sebenernya ff ini udah lama bgt pengen indi publish buat ikut meramaikan acara HTNH/NHTD yang kemaren2 ituuu#plakk#. Sayangnya modemnya lagi rusak ToT... akhirnya baru bisa publish sekarang. Telat banget-nget-nget TxT...

Yah udahlah, yang pasti sekarang ini indi mempersembahkan fanfict baru yang bergenre poetry XD. Mungkin agak pendek, jadi harap dimaklumi. Tapi, kalo emang ini gak termasuk dalam kriteria yang pengen reader baca, silahkan teken tombol back yaw~... ^^

Terus untuk bagian awalnya, di ff ini bakal ada cerita singkatnya NaruHina. Supaya puisinya lebih gampang dimengerti.

Jadi, silahkan membaca... XDD

**.**

**Oo.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei sebagai pemilik chara-chara dan pengarang manga Naruto... fict ini? gak usah ditanya, jelas-jelas punya indi.**

**.**

**Warning: Pendek, miss typo, mungkin kurang puitis, AU, dll...**

**.**

**Gak bosen-bosen indi ingetin ya... Don't like? So, don't read my fanfict!**

**00oOo00**

**000**

**My Sun**

**...**

**.**

Di kamar pasien, dia terbujur kaku. Terbaring dalam diam.

Semua orang menangis, bersedih dan merasa kosong. Suara isak tangis mereka tak henti terdengar. Mereka tak ingin bicara, hanya bisa menatap hampa padanya yang telah pergi.

Kekasih lelaki itu telah sampai. Mereka melihatnya. Melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia berjalan limbung. Sahabatnya mendekat, mencoba menenangkannya–menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Tapi, wanita ini justru melewati sahabatnya. Mengabaikannya untuk melihat lebih dekat pria jabrik itu–Namikaze Naruto. Lelaki yang telah didiagnosis mengidap penyakit kanker ganas. Yang dulu menjadi alasannya, alasan mereka untuk berpisah.

Di masa lalu, hampir setiap hari Hinata menjenguknya. Awalnya pemuda itu bahagia kekasihnya datang, membawa angin segar baginya yang mencoba bertahan hidup. Namun, perlahan semua berubah. Gadis indigo tersebut kadang terlihat murung di belakang, sedih memikirkan pasangannya. Meski begitu, cintanya justru semakin besar karena sering bersama sang pria.

Namun, lelaki itu malah merasa penyakitnya telah menjadi beban bagi wanita yang dia cintai. Tapi dia melewatkan ketegaran Hinata, melewatkan keteguhan hati Hinata yang setia bersamanya. Laki-laki berambut kuning ini mencoba berubah. Pura-pura menjadi Naruto pemarah di hadapan sang kekasih. Melakukan semua hal buruk agar gadis itu menjauh.

Tetapi, Hinata mampu bertahan. Karena cintanya yang begitu besar untuknya. Tak sanggup meninggalkan Naruto yang masih rentan dengan penyakitnya. Pria ini merasa terharu, dan sedih karena selama ini harus berpura-pura memakai topeng dingin. Namun semua perasaan itu ditutupinya.

Puncaknya, ia memaksa pihak rumah sakit untuk mencegah dan menolak kunjungan Hinata. Semua itu terjadi Akibat penyakitnya yang semakin parah. Tak ingin lagi menambah beban kesedihan pada wanita pucat tersebut.

Dia tahu dan mengerti kondisinya saat itu, karena memang tubuhnya semakin lemah. Sekalipun Naruto laki-laki, dia sendiri tak sanggup menampung luka batinnya lagi. Dan akhirnya menangis. Sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"Hinata..."

Hanya kata itulah yang terucap, sebelum jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdenyut. Membawa segala kepahitan dalam suaranya yang parau. Meninggalkan tubuh tinggi itu mendingin.

Begitulah...

Naruto pergi, dan Hinata datang saat dia benar-benar tak mampu lagi bernapas.

Wanita berkulit putih pucat itu menatap tubuh kekasihnya. Badannya gemetar, menerima guncangan berat karena rasa sedih yang mendera. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh. Banyak sekali hingga membentuk aliran air yang menuruni pipinya.

Dia mendekati tubuh kaku itu. Tangannya mengelus pipi kekasihnya yang dingin. Jemarinya menelusuri lekuk wajah Naruto. Menyentuh kelopak matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dan bibirnya yang telah mengatup rapat.

"Na-ru... to," Hinata tak sanggup lagi. Suaranya terdengar bagai bisikan lirih. Ia mulai terisak.

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus Naruto?' kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Hinata tak mampu lagi berdiri. Kakinya mulai menekuk, dan dia berpegangan pada pinggiran tempat tidur itu. Lalu dengan pelan dia maju, memeluk tubuh Naruto. Meletakkan kepalanya menyamping, dengan telinga yang menempel pada bagian dada lelaki itu. Yang sekarang tak terdengar lagi detak jantungnya.

Hinata menangis, memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya.

Yang hanya diam... dan tak lagi bergerak.

**...**

**..**

**.**

_My Sun_

**Matahariku**

From Hyuuga Hinata

**...**

Kau ada di sana

Tersenyum

Menghilangkan belenggu tak kasat mata

Membuatku lepas

Bebas dari jerat keputusasaan

Menghadirkan kehangatan untukku

.

Aku kagum

Aku bahagia

Aku bahkan tertawa

Aku merasa hidup

Hanya karena melihatmu

.

Matamu indah

Memancarkan sinar kehidupan

Membangkitkan suasana

Menidurkan kesepian dan kegelapan

Menghalau rasa tak aman

Sanggup 'tuk menghadirkan kehangatan

Lalu menghangatkan hatiku

Bahagia sekali...

.

Namun...

Kau...

Kau yang bagai matahari menghilang

Tertutup badai penyakit

Menghamburkan awan hitam

Hingga aku tak sanggup melihatmu...

Menemuimu

Hampa...

Hatiku hampa tanpamu

.

Kita terpisah

Kau menjauh

Aku kecewa menatap punggungmu yang terluka

Mataku perih

Kesedihan melingkupiku

Mengapa begini...

Aku tak sanggup

Matahariku seolah lenyap

Meninggalkanku sendiri

Dalam kegelapan tak berujung...

.

Kucoba 'tuk meraihmu kembali

Namun, dunia kita telah berbeda

Kau bahkan tak lagi tersenyum

Matamu terus menutup

Dan...

Tubuhmu kaku

.

Tawamu tak terdengar

Bahkan tak ada lagi...

Tidak lagi dapat kudengar suaramu

Karena kau hanya diam

.

Tangisku pecah

Tak sanggup aku menyentuhmu

Tubuhmu bagai terselimut api

Membawa rasa takut untukku

Takut karena kesedihan

Takut karena kehilanganmu...

Dirimu...

.

Kau yang dulu membawa sinar

Menjauhkanku dari kegelapan

Menutupi sepi dan hampa yang kurasa

Memberiku hidup

Menjadi penyemangat dalam sedihku

Menghapus duka

Menjadi kekuatan untukku

Merubahku yang dulunya lemah

Menjadi kuat...

Dan lebih kuat lagi

.

Tapi sekarang...

Aku tak bisa

Tak sanggup

Seolah dunia merenggut hidupku

Mengambilmu dariku

Menarikmu dari sisiku

Membuang alasanku untuk bertahan hidup

Lantas kekosonganlah yang tersisa

.

Aku tak tahan lagi

Air mataku tak dapat kurasa

Terus menerus jatuh

Membentuk anak sungai yang mengalir

Semua itu karenamu

Karenamu...

.

Aku tak ingin kau pergi

Namun aku tak sanggup membawamu kembali

Tak ada lagi yang dapat kukatakan

Selamat tinggal

Matahariku...

Selamat tinggal

Naruto...

**OoOoO**

**End**

**...**

**OoooOO**

Huwaaa~! O Aaa! Aaa! Aa–hmph*dibekep*...

Entah kenapa setelah indi membaca kembali fict ini, justru ngerasa aneh and gak nyambung...

huft -.-'

Yah udahlah, maafin fict gaje ini yaw. Coz indi sendiri jarang banget bikin puisi, jadi pasti masih ada kekurangan. Truss deskrip bagian awal juga kayaknya agak gaje...

Mungkin juga gak puitis, jadi maap yah ToT. Moga aja gak terlalu mengecewakan.

Hm... indi masih bingung, bisa tolong kasih saran? XDD... tapi kritik juga boleh kok.

O'ya, makasih bgt yaw bagi yang udah mau menyempatkan diri buat baca ff ini ^^

And... RnR or CnC? Please XD...

See ya~


End file.
